In recent years, an induction cooking appliance is becoming commonplace in the kitchen of a general household as a safe and clean heat source that does not use fire and that does not discharge combustion gas. In the induction cooking appliance used in the kitchen, a built-in type induction cooking appliance in which a main body portion of the induction cooking appliance is fitted to an open portion formed at an upper surface of a box-shaped kitchen cabinet to arrange the main body portion of the induction cooking appliance inside the kitchen cabinet, and a cooking top plate configuring an upper surface of the induction cooking appliance is arranged so as to be exposed at the upper surface of the kitchen cabinet is known.
This type of induction cooking appliance is conventionally configured to include a heating coil for induction heating, an inverter circuit for supplying a high frequency current to the heating coil, a drive portion for driving the inverter circuit, a control portion for controlling the drive portion, and the like. Various electronic components are mounted on a substrate of the control circuit, or the like including the inverter circuit, the drive portion, and the control portion inside the main body portion of the induction cooking appliance.
In induction heating, the heating efficiency differs depending on the magnetic permeability and the resistivity by the material of the cooking container or the like, which is a to-be heated object. Therefore, in the induction cooking appliance, the heat loss increases under a condition of relatively low heat efficiency, and the heat generation of the component such as the heating coil increases by that much.
An electronic component having a very large amount of heat generation at the time of the operation such as an IGBT or a diode bridge, and an electronic component such as a capacitor having a relatively small amount of heat generation coexist in the electronic components on the substrate of the control circuit. A heat sink is attached to the electronic component having a large amount of heat generation to enhance the cooling effect on the electronic component. The heating coil and the electronic component can operate normally by being cooled by a cooling wind from a blower device.
The conventional built-in type induction cooking appliance is used by being incorporated in the kitchen cabinet, and thus an intake port and an exhaust port of the induction cooking appliance are arranged in an internal space of the kitchen cabinet (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
If the intake port and the exhaust port are both arranged in a closed space or the internal space of the kitchen cabinet, the exhaust heat after cooling the heating coil and the electronic component may accumulate inside the kitchen cabinet thus raising the temperature of the internal space of the kitchen cabinet. If the temperature-raised exhaust air is again taken in, in the internal space of the kitchen cabinet, the intake air temperature of the induction cooking appliance may rise and the heating coil and the electronic component arranged inside the main body portion of the induction cooking appliance may not be sufficiently cooled.
In the conventional built-in type induction cooking appliance, the following configuration is proposed to avoid the heating coil and the electronic component from not being sufficiently cooled.
FIG. 26 is a plan view showing an internal configuration of a conventional built-in type induction cooking appliance described in Patent Literature 1. As shown in FIG. 26, an intake port 55 and an exhaust port 57 of a kitchen cabinet 50 are arranged by forming a large open portion on a near side (side on which user exists) of the kitchen cabinet 50. An intake port 54 of an induction cooking appliance 51 arranged inside the kitchen cabinet 50 is formed facing a cooling fan 53 for cooling a heating coil etc. 52, and the like, and is arranged on a near side of a bottom surface of the induction cooking appliance 53. Exhaust ports 58, 59 of the induction cooking appliance 51, on the other hand, are arranged on a rear surface side (back side of induction cooking appliance 51), and a side surface side (right side surface side of induction cooking appliance 51). The exhaust port 59 on the rear surface side and the exhaust port 58 on the side surface side are arranged on a right side region of the two regions divided by a center axis extending in a front and back direction of the induction cooking appliance shown in FIG. 26, and are arranged in a region on an opposite side of a left side region in which the intake port 54 of the induction cooking appliance 51 is formed.
In the conventional induction cooking appliance shown in FIG. 26, the cooling wind from the intake port 55 formed in the left side region of the kitchen cabinet 50 is taken in from the intake port 54 in the left side region of the induction cooking appliance 51, and exhausted from the exhaust ports 58, 59 of the induction cooking appliance 51 in the right side region through the exhaust port 57 of the kitchen cabinet 50. In this case, a separation plate 56 arranged along the center axis extending in the front and back direction of the induction cooking appliance 51 is provided to separate the intake air and the exhaust air inside the kitchen cabinet.    Patent Literature 1: Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 3006175